A Halfa Of A Chance
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: What happened that very 1st month,on that very day?One things for sure,Danny will never be the same.He also meets someone who helps him adjust,Jade Black,who'll never forget him and whom he'll never forget.After all,it'll take them both to stop the first.
1. A typical day

**A/N:**Hey dudes and ummm...fellow ghost fanatics!This is to be my first ever DP story!I'm really excited about this-clears throat- As most of you know,Danny became a ghost when he was just 14.But what was it like for him that very first month (exactly after he got his powers)Well,I,Lavenderpaw will tell you.Also!I will be introducing a few of Danny's past things that...well,you didn't know about!Anyways,here it is!

Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom,wasn't always the boy known as the halfa (half human and half ghost),Oh no,that's only part of the story.Before he had the troubles of just any regular 14-on you're very first day of High School,let's go to the beginning,the very first day Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom...

The First Day...

_Late,_Danny thought to himself,as he hurried down the halls of Casper High School,_First mom and dad try to give me an autospy from head-to-toe to inspect me in case of "High School Ghost Pocessing phases" ,then Jazz nails me for spending just 20 minutes in the bathroom,trying to pinch a zit.The perfect way to start out the school year!Hope he cuts me some slack and doesn't write me a tardy on my first day of High school._

"I hope you don't expect me to cut you any slack and not write you up a tardy just because this is you're first day of High school,Mister Fenton,"The Teacher who had been introducing himself as Mr. Lancer,inquired Danny as he tried his best to slip into class undetected.

"Umm,it'd sure make my day,Mr. Lancer...uh,sir."Danny laughed nervously,trying to settle down into his seat,but finding it differcult to sit still for a second with his new teacher's steely gaze making him more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Think again,Fenton.When you're late you're late and that's all there is to it!"

Danny watched with dismay,as Mr. Lancer went behind his desk and got a light pink slip (which Danny assumed was a tardy note) from the left draw of his desk.Finally managing to seat down,the young teenage boy slid down in his seat with a sigh.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so inconspicuous,just try being on time,"Danny could just barely hear his friend Sam telling him as soon as First period was over,they were on thier way to thier lockers and were just checking on some of the High School scenary as they strolled casually down the halls of many either elated or anxious students.

"Well,I don't know about the 2 of you,but I'm planning on getting my 1st kiss this year!"Tucker or Tuck broke in mellowly,giving a little nod over to a new foreign exchange student from Spain named Rosa,who was chattering animatedly to a few girls over near the lobby enterance,"My bet is that she's never even kissed an 100 percent American Male before,so I'm totally prepared for whatever she has to dish out!"

"Great..."Sam mused slyly towards him,"All you need now is the other 90 percent and you're in!Hey,Danny,are you okay?You're being awfully quiet for the first day."

Danny wasn't really paying attenion,in fact,it was elsewhere.All of a sudden,he was transported to a different place entirely,that was because he had just laid eyes on the one and only...Paulina.She was different somehow,but still managed to fit in perfectly.

"Hello,Sam and Tuck to Danny Fenton...come in Danny,do you copy?"

"Hmm..."He repiled absentmindedly,then tried to pick up on what he thought the current conversation was,"Yeah,I guess I should pay more attention to what I'm doing!Oh,look at the time,gotta go!See you guys later,if I don't hurry I'll be late for sure."

Sam and Tuck watched with mock concern,as thier friend rushed off to his second period class.But they dismissed it fastly,Danny had always been a little different.Yet,he still managed to seem averge and they didn't think anything of the fact that he could get anymore different on the inside then he already was.Or could he?

Later that day,Danny arrived home just in time for Jazz to grab him by his shirt collar,dragging him with her hand clamped over his mouth through the living room and up the stairs to her room,for Danny to push her off the second they got up there.

"Look!If it's about the zit thing sor-ry.But can't you let it go?I had a hard day and..."The moment Danny saw the seriousness in his sister's eyes,he knew she wasn't mad about the festering sore or just trying to get him into trouble.

"It's not about you're hideous zit!"She retorted in exasperation,"It's Mom and Dad."

"Uh,they were my second guess."

"I mean...It's one thing to check you're kids head-to-toe for "ghost pocessing" signs or whatever!But it's another to build a giant portal to catch ghosts for own self-game.Oh,wait.There's no such thing,but that doesn't mean it's not crying out something!"

"Crying out something,Jazz?"Danny started to form a smirk,"Crying out for what?"

"Uh,let me see.Oh!Maybe,I don't know,for help!"Her face tightened with redness everytime she said something,Danny observed with some piqued amusment.

"Chill,"He cut her off calmly,placing a reluctant hand on her shoulder,"Why are you so upset?It's just Mom and Dad were talking about here.Nothing new about them being so totally wrapped up with ghosts that they mistake thier own childern as being one."

Jazz took a deep,concentrated breath and started to walk out the door,motioning for Danny to follow her.They made thier way through the house in silence,until they reached the Basement door.As Jazz reached for the door knob,instead of starting to go in herself,she grabbed Danny by the shirt and pratically yanked himself threw it.

"Now go done there and tell me if this isn't the most craizest,most unrealistic,most completely absurd thing you've ever laid eyes on!"She ordered him in a loud,almost General-like voice.With that,she slammed the door and for a moment Danny didn't move.All he could think of was that Jazz seemed almost determind for him to look.

Sighing irrevocabley,knowing he had no other choice,Danny slowly made his into the basement.There,he saw what Jazz had been talking about,it looked sort of like a big silver volt.It was impressive by first glance,Danny had to admitt that.But as he got closer,he noticed something he hadn't before,he was completely empty!

"I came all the way down here for this!"He snapped at the air,crossing his arms firmly over his chest,"Well,this stinks!I'm going back up to my room to do some...huh?"

Danny felt something under him,when he bent down to see what it was,he saw that it was only one of his parent's ridiculous Ghost hunting jumpsuits.It wasn't that Danny was proud of his Parents for making some kind of living off ghost hunting,it was just that he'd had a rough first day of school and wanted nothing more then to be alone.

"Well that's that,"He told himself simply and was about to turn to head back up the stairs,when something drawed his attention.It was how far the open Ghost Portal seemed to go,it almost begged to be explored.Danny tried ignoring the urge to go to it,but something inside of him felt like fate was calling out to him and he didn't know exactly how,but then next moment he was in the jumpsuit and halfway through the portal.But somehow,Danny felt that his sudden interest was starting to fade.

"Maybe thiswas a bad i-yi-yyyyiiiiii...deeeaaaaahhhh..."All he had done was place his left hand on one side of the wall and he felt a sharp bolt run through his whole entire body.Everything flashed before his eyes,literally,then next them that happened.Well,let's just say when he woke up he'd never be the same 14-year-old boy again.

Hope you liked the first chapter,I'll try updating frequently,so stay tuned for the next chapter.Also,if you'd like to ask me something or whatever,my aim name is Lavenderseasons.Well,have an extraordinairly,spectacular day!lolz!Bye folks!

Lavenderpaw


	2. Ghost Host:The Supernatural begins

A whirlwind of thoughts rushed through the young and slightly naive 14-year-old's mind.As he felt his head after pratically collasping to the ground,rubbing his head groggily and feeling extremely inert.As if a great power of some sort was forcing itself within and on top of him.

"Uhhh..."He groaned with some ack running although his body,he somehow managed to stumble around aimlessly,until finding himself in a dank and small ulitily closet.

"I see you're having trouble there,huh?"Came a cool and breezy voice,it seemed to fill the air that Danny breathed in and out slowly.

He tripped over a broom,before he spun around quickly to see who had said that.Having regaining his consciousness,he got to his feet and moved toward a figure,someone standing in the light of the doorway.He blocked off the light with his hand because it was so bright,then he asked,

"Who are you?Where am I?How'd I get-hheerree..."

The figure moved without really trying to one side and Danny sort of tumbled down to the ground on his on outside the door.He gritted his teeth,when he heard her stifled giggling.

"Listen you-"Danny snapped at her firmly,jumping to his feet and pointing to her accussingly,"i want to know right now how..."

But the girl that he couldn't quite make out yet,just fell down to the ground laughing uproarisly,then that's when Danny's eyes dropped down to his pants.Which,by anyone's guess,had dropped down to about his ankles.

"Sorry...mmm,sorry."She chuckled slightly,regaining her cool composure and sly demeanor,"Guess you want to know how I got you here and who am I...am I right?"

Danny nodded vigoursly,yanking his jeans up to the original post,"It'd sure help out!"

"Very well,then.I am Jade Black,15 year old previous ghost wrangler and part-time waitress at my shop.I'm also half ghost."

The words she was saying where so confusing,they just jumbled up in his mind in one rush of befuddlement.That's when his dazed vision refocused itself and he saw her full image 6 feet away.She was a very slim and tall girl,her hair was raven black with light and dark green streaks in them.She had beautiful and deep emerald eyes like real gems and she wore a tight leotard-like piece that was very black,but wore a black leather jacked over it and had long leg boots that where black with high heels.She also had achain on the jacket and a green snake tattoo on her ankle.She appeared to had a lot of bad-girl goth edge,but seemed to have both a cool and steady/sly and fun despostion.But what was most remarkable about her,where how her eyes seemed to glow when excited.

"Hold up...you're a what?"Danny inquired her dubiously,had she said the word..._ghost._

"Well,I'm still human."She spat with some quickly changing irratation,"And,yes,a ghost."

"So,"Danny started to say slowly,but then formed a dissapointed frown,"You dragged me all way to some weirdo place,just to tell me you're a ghost!Are you nutts are something!You could get me in TROUBLE!"

"Hold up,hot-shot.You don't even know why I brought you here."She interupted him pointedly,putting her hands on hips,"FYI,I did you a supposed favor.Anyone else found you laying motionlessly outside that Ghost portal might not know what to think.Luckily I did and brought you back to my house."

"So...you're basically confessing to kidnapping me and then taking me to you're house as a hostage,"Danny told her with an arched brow,walking over to look out the window,"Say,since the police are going to be after me in a matter of minutes and you'll be arrested and then put in a mental instiution for obvious reasons,where are we anyways?"

"Well,I'm the one who at least knows who I am and by the way where just in the next to yours,Driftwood County town of Yettleton.And you're the one who's going to get a shock out of all of this when I say..."She strolled up from behind him and whispered in his hear clearly and carefully,"Say...Going ghost."

"What does saying 'Going ghost' have to do with anything?"He said questioningly and then looked down to where she was pointing at his entire body,"What...I don't...YIKES!"

He zoomed passed her and into what he assumed was a bathroom,racing up to the window and then staring blankly into the mirror.His reflection showed a tightly-fitting black jumpsuit with silver cuffs and what appeared to be a belt.His hair was a frosty,silverish white and his eyes were a lot lighter green then hers was.That was when he examined his silver-gloved hand,only to see it vanish in amazement the next moment.His eyes shrank in size and he let out a pierecing scream,then he shook with bitterness as a thought crossed his mind.

"_You!_"He hissed at her sharply,whirling around and pointing yet another accusing finger at her,"You did this!You turned me into...into...INTO SOME KIND OF FREAK!"

"Relax,I found you that way,"She told him paitently,turning to return to the darkened living room,she then sat down on a navy-blue plush couchand began polishing a long,branding staff,"I don't know how you became it,all I know is that is how I found you.And it seems to me,that you need to find out things;just as much as I need too."

Well,can't say that was all that thrilling.But,you'll find out some more stuff in the next chapter.Sorry it took me like forever to update,but I occasionally have writiers block or forget.If I'm not busy!Hmm,yep,that's about all.Thanks for reading and reviewing,guess I better go!Bye.lolz!

Lavenderpaw

P.S.I'll try updating sooner rather then later. -shrugs- No ones perfect...


	3. Apparation Exposition

Danny stood by the window of the tall,red-bricked apartment that he had been brought to just a few hours ago.Looking down at too squirrels chase each other up a tree.One of them had a nutt greedily shoved up in it's mouth,while the other one tried to get it back,but still seemed unsuccessful once they both reached one of the top braches.There were so many thought rushing through his mind at that moment,like,would he ever be the same again and was all this acutally for real?

"When you're ready to talk,"Jade's nonchalant voice came from behind him,as she busied herself by writing something down in a green notebook,"I'm all ears,just say the word kid."

"OK,for one thing,you're only a year older then me..."Danny told her to set things straight,marching over to where she was still seated on the couch,"And for another,how do I know any of this is for real!I mean,come on,you've gotta admitt that this is basically something that doesn't happen to you're averge teen just fresh outta Junior High,right?"

"You _may _have something of a point,"She repiled simply,blowing at her branding staff and then standing up to face him seriously,"But how do you feel right now...um...?"

"Danny."

"Right..Danny,how does all this click with you at this very moment?Does it frighten you,excite you,what does it do?"

Danny thought long and hard about this,turning to look down at both his hands and then clenching them into fist.The truth was,he still didn't know what to think.It was all just so much to take in,but he tried especially hard to understand.He had already crossed off this Jade person as an unpossible canidate for causing this to happen to him.But it didn't explain what exactly 'had' and 'how' this happened to him.However,realizinghedid owe her some sort of thank you for not having him exposed,he gathered his thoughts and said with some mock apologenicness,

"Look,Jade.I apperciate you're trying to help me and everything,but I really need to know what all this means...I mean,what do I do now that I'm...I'm...part ghost."

"First off,"She began to say evenly,her sly mood starting to lift up,"I found you by tracker,I knew someday I'd find another one like me.Uh...but,I'm not being very honest.I'm only a quarter ghost and I don't remember because...Um,I live with my father and stepmother.Plus my Half sister Emerald,see,I keep the fact that I use to be a ghost wrangler of ghost who did manage to find a way into the real world a secret and no one besides my sister knows.You-You need to tell me..."

"Tell you what?"Danny inquired uneasily,taking a few steps back as she moved closer,"What?What do I need to tell you!"

She sighed deeply and then reverted to her cool,sly way of telling things,but accidently lost it by blurting out forcefully,"Why the HECK did you build that ghost portal,idiot?Now all the ghost can come through!"

"Huh...?But that thing was more empty then my lunch box when school bullies used to steal by lunch when I was 8!"

"Apparently someone's not well aware thatthey've allowed any givenghost a one-way ticket from thier world to ours!"She exploded on him angerily,her eyes flashing intensely,"Now they can come and go as they please."

"How about this then,"Danny told her reappoarchingly,starting to form an only partly visual tail behind him and raising up into mid-air suddenly,"First off,my parents made that portal and I just happened to go in it to see what was there,Secondly,I don't need you're help!I'll stop them on my own...I can."

With that,he swooped out of the room through the wall without even realising it and flew back to his house as fast as he could.Jade made her way over to the window to watch him leave and groaned outwardly,kicking at the ground.

"FINE!If that hard-headed imbocile wants to fly off to save the world without knowing what he's doing in the first place...fine!What do I care?That's right,I don't care!He's just some kid who I found and that's all there is to it."

"You know you have to go,"Came a voice from another room and 12 year old girl with short brunette hair and the same emerald eyes as Jade came into the room,"You have to,without you he could do more bad then good."

"Emerald,"Jade sighed wearily,dropping down onto the couch in a huff,"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you care about him and that you need to help me out,"She commented with a nod out the window,planting herself next to her sister while sipping casually on a smoothie,"You like him,don't you Jade Black?"

"Well,I don't like him right now but I guess I do need to make sure he doesn't hurt himself on anyone else."She nodded back with smile,clicking a button on the notepad and then having rocket extend out of her backpack,"You're pretty smat,for a pain in the black belt!"

"Hmm,"Emerald watched her sister burst through the front door and fly into the sky contently,"This could get interesting and by that I mean my sister's going to help train the one and only Halfa and let's me screw everything up for her and him."

Meanwhile,Danny flew above the current town of Yettleton,it was right next door to the town Danny lived in and he'd acutally been here a few times._But this flying thing is kind of hard to get the hang of,_He mused to himself,narrowly avioding a tree in his way,_I have to get back home and fast!_

"Tucker!Watch out..."He caught the voice of Sam nearby upon reaching his house,it came about a block away from his house.

"Sam,Tuck,"Danny breathed determindedly under his breath,racing from just about above his room and zipping onto the next block of Bloomington Drive in record time.

As he drew nearer,the voices became more clearer as he approached.His heart was pounding loudly up in his throat,as hecircled around an alleyway and saw with horror that a grey ghost-like wolf had them cornered at the very end.He looked menacing and frightening and his eyes were deep crimson.

"Oh,terrorfic.Another one!"Sam observed Danny in the background,"Just what we need,two of these things dead on our trail."

"Terror-fic.Ha-ha!That was pretty funny,you should so stand-up Sam!"Tuck started to laugh,covering his hand over his mouth.

"Right.Then why doesn't the so-called 100 percent All-American man go out and _stand up _to the big,growling,snarling grey beast!"

But before she could push Tucker forward,Danny quickly cut in front of them and closing his eyes,he let his fist fly into the Wolf's jaw bone.It whimpered slightly,but came back and slashed Danny up againist the wall.He slid down it and would have gotten up if his side didn't hurt.

"You...tried saving us?"He barely heard Sam say,admiration seeming to build in it as she spoke,"But...he's one of you,isn't he?"

"Correction,he's a ghost wolf and that's a ghost boy!"Came a familiar voice in front of them,as the Wolf got so close to them by now his misty breath steam-rolled off them.

"Ja-Jade,"Danny tried lifting his head,but his neck was stiff and he grunted when he moved.That was when a green-glowing rope flip out and fall upon the Wolf's neck.She winked at Danny as if to say she'd figure out they knew each other and went on to attend the matter at-hand.

"Who are you?"Sam kneeled down to Danny's side and looked as if searching for the awnser in his light,glowing green eyes.

"Yeah and why'd you save us?"He also heard Tucker kneel down,a little more demanding.

"I'm-"Danny started to say,but then realizing they might not accept him anymore,he began to float up into the air with hand clutched to his side and began to drift away,"Nobody you'd want to know."

"That's not true!"Sam shot at him defensively,grabbing hold of his foot and preventing him from going any further,"That Wolf had us on the run and out of nowhere you show up and save...save our lifes."

Danny turned his head toward her,"I did?"

"Yeah,you did!"Tucker joined in with a smile,but then frowened,"Of course I'm probabley going crazy right about now,talking to a ghost and all,but what can I say...You're a pretty cool ghost for that!"

"So,you're saying you'd guys accept me no matter who I was?"Danny inquired them curiously,dropping to his feet questioingly.

"Sure,but that's just it..._who _are you?"

Danny thought for a minute,then seeing that he could truely trust them no matter what and it was a mistake to doubt thier loyalty towards him as a friend.Danny offered them both an earnest grin,as he changed back into his normal form.

"Well,guys.Tucker,Samantha,it's me.Danny."

Is this getting good or is this getting good?Yeah,I know it's sort of hard to wait for his friend's reactions...and what about Jade?And is Emerald up to something?Stay tuned!

Lavenderpaw


	4. Of Facing the truth and reluctant rebell...

They just stood there in silence for an astonished and terribley long time.Just standing there,staring at each other.Sam and Tuck,their eyes glued to thier best friend who was incredibley and unbelievebley half-ghost.Finally,when Danny could just almost feel them starting to reject them,Tucker spoke,it was slow and very,very mindful as he askedDanny,

"So...Danny?You're...uh,you're a g-g-ghost now?"

Danny nodded once and then noticed how Sam was still too shocked to say anything at all.She just seemed to have to take it all in very slowly and discreetly.But,after seeing that her friend was starting to look a little dissapointed at the thought that she might not want to be friends anymore,she drew in a deep breath and timidly started to walk a few steps toward him.Then,when her eyes were locked with his,she inquired still a little awestruck but also somewhat concernedly,

"Danny,how can you be a ghost?You're not even-"

"Dead?"Tucker offered with a small grin,his eyes switching over to Sam's frowning face for just a brief moment.

"Well,that's just it,I'm not dead.Something happened back at my house down in the basement and I woke up at this really weird girls house out cold and here I am not,"He told them honestly,not wanting to skip out anything that would rose even more suspicsion towards him.

As if there wasn't enough already to fill a book,but as the seconds turned into minutes of still being a little akward and amazed at the same time,they eventually seemed to start to adjust to his new form.Because just a few minutes after some brief questions and awnsers,Jade came up from behind them and nodding to Danny,stuck her hand out to shake thiers.

"It's really quite fascinating,"Jade was saying back at her apartment,"Being part ghost and all.Danny,now that you are,well...there's just no end to what you could do!"

"Hold up,are you saying Danny has some kind of magical 'ghost' powers now or something?"Tucker interrupted in his ususal,standerized voice,emphasing the word ghost with his fingers,"I mean,like he could be a super hero like Super Guy or the Crimson Chin and save people and stuff."

"Well,I suppose.But maybe it's better people didn't know right away;I mean besides you guys,I think it's probably best if Danny keep a low profile around town about his new you-know-what powers and abilitys,"Jade awnsered casually,jotting down occasional notes and markings in her now seemingly trademark little green notebook.

"So,you're basically saying that Danny should be doing what you suggest he should do,just because you happen to be a little older,some ghost wrangler _and _a quarter ghost yourself?"

Danny vaguely realized that Sam and Jade were getting into a lockdown arguement over what Danny should do now that he was what he was.But,Danny thought for a minute,why were they deciding his future for him and then more importantly,why was he just going ahead and letting them?

"Um,guys."He piped up from the other end of the couch,where they were inthe middle of a yell-at-the-top-of-your lungs screaming match about Danny's fate.

"Good luck trying,buddy."Tuck spoke up as well sympathically,getting up from the middle of the couch and strolling away into the kitchen,probably for a soda.

"Well,it's obvious he needs to come see me for certain lessons and ghost training..."Jade chirped airly,then grinned at Sam and kept her eyes on Danny,saying in her silkest,most slick tone of voice,"Of course...I never said it would be cheap."

"That's IT!"Sam exploded furiously,grinding her teeth together and trying hard to resist the temptation to doing something rather physically opposing to her,"You're just like _any_of those preppy like hot-shot jocks!At first,I thought you sounded very sensible when it came how to help out Danny,but now you sound as if you own him!Well...we aren't gonna take it anymore!TUCKER!Come on Danny,let's go..."

But when he held back,it took her a moment to pause and then turn to see him still just standing there.He wasn't really looking at her,but he knew he had to say something.Because the look that was forming on her face,made it loud and clear,sheexpected some sort of explanation for hanging back.

"Well,Danny."Jade told him informatively,giving him a thoughtful glance out of the corner of her eyes which rested temporaily on Sam,"She's right.You're decision,so make it."

After a moment or to,Danny lifted his head up to it look directly into Sam's eyes.He admired a great many things about her,she smart,fun to be with,spoke her mind and sometimes had a perculiar sense of humor.But even though he wanted to go with her,even though he wanted to be with his friends and family in this great time in his life,something told him...that it was better if he got some other things done first.

"Sam,"He said gently,trying to sound calm,"I'm staying."

"What?"She nearly gasped,hastily cutting across in the room and over to stare at him in almost as much amazement as when she had discovered he was now part ghost,"You're...staying!With..._her_!Of all people!Danny,you hardly even know her...Danny,were you're friends and we care about you.You need to come with us...not."

But despite Sam shoot a venemous glare out of the corner of her eyes and Tuck walking back into the room with two arm loads of food and drinks,there wasn't much else said.Except that the next thing Danny knew after what he had guessed was about 3 or maybe 4 mintues,was that Sam brushed passed him and grabbed a hold of Tuck to pull him out along with her,stomping hotly passed Jade with a grunting sound.

"I thought..."He heard her say,as she pushed a questioning Tuck out the front door,"I thought that we were friends Danny!I thought we were more important then someone you hardly even know!I thought I wa...mm...I thought you cared."

Danny watched grimly,as he witnessed Sam with her pained eyes starting to sting with what he guessed might of been tears and the worried face of Tucker behind her,slowly start to close the door and leave.More silence filled the room and Danny had to think and fast.On the one hand,nothing hurt more then seeing the people her cared for most hurt themselfs,but on the other,he knew he had a mission to learn as much as he could and possibley learn to fight these ghosts.

"I'm...sorry,but you do realize you have to get in some practice before you go,right?"The unusally warm and empathic tone had returned to Jade's voice after quite some time of being absent and she seemed ready to help.

Still trying to decide between Jade's ever-changing personality and Sam's fired-up self and sorrow-filled self and his own uncertainys,Danny nodded slowly and plainingly,"Yeah,I know what I have to do...even if it pains the ones I l-lo-love."

Sorry this was so sad,I guess you know by the 1st ep they made up,but now Danny starts his new training in the next chapter and some more on the secrets and mysteries of the one and only Jade Black.And Emerald?Stay tuned!

Lavenderpaw


	5. Secret revealation

Danny tried to keep up with what Jade was saying at a million miles an hour,but it was hard to keep his mind on anything else but the previous fight with Sam just 3 hours ago.But as he sat through reference books of Spirtual Physology,Ghost Hunting and other books on ghostly encounters,myths,legonds and more expert things that didn't seem so fictional too.

"Uh,Jade?"Danny interrupted her suddenly,as she was going through a big thick red book she'd already gone over already.

"Danny."She nodded her head without looking up at him,her eyes skimming carefully down line after seemingly forever line.

"When are we acutally going to _do _something?"He said somnolently,yawning a bit and stretching,"Not that Ghost Studies isn't fascinating and all,but really.We've been at it for at least a couple hours!When will I be able to start fighting other ghost and stuff?Even though I don't really know how."

"Danny!"Jade snapped sharply,slamming the book down and shut on the coffee table in front of the couch,she then rolled her deep green eyes and padded over to him to begin to explain more calmly but firmly,"Listen,I know it's been rough.But we have to study up on the basics first,you've gotten most of knowledge about ghost down I suppose.But you're still very much unstable about your powers,I saw you those few hours ago,when you flew that punch-"

"Yeah,I didn't really know what I was doing!I guess,I don't know.I guess I just felt like I had to stand up to him,seeing as I was the only one who could besides maybe you.And...by the way,I didn't say thanks for doing that.But...what happened to that wolf and why was he attacking my friends?"

But Jade only shook her head and started to go back to her book,only,she didn't touch it.She just stood thier frozen,her hand midway towards picking back up the book.Danny watched with fascination,as she stood up straight and stalked boldly to the front door.She reached over by the table next to the door and fished around in her book bag,narrowing her eyes,she tossed back the door and held out a lazer-like gun.

"Nothings...there."Danny told her after a minute of stillness,walking up behind her and poking his head out the door to look both ways,"Though I hardly doubt it with all the ghost and everything around.Hey,are you okay?"

"Huh?"Jade spoke breathlessly and seemed to come out of a daze-like state,"Me?Yes,I'm fine.Just...thought I heard something.I guess...I guess it was only in my mind."

"I guess."Danny repeated after her,taking a few steps outside.

Jade started to grin surrenderingly,"Fine,will start practicing!"

They began in the Yettleton park just a few blocks away from where Jade lived,in a secluded,tree-linedsurrounding just beyond the playground and a very large hill no one passed over very often.Smiling a daring smile,Jade called out the words,"Going Ghost!" and almost instantly,her arms and legs turned ghost-like and she began to float.But besides her eyes starting to glow a little more,she looked about the same.

"How come you can't go full ghost?"Danny called to her curiously across the field,wanting to be sure it wasn't some sort of side-effect or anything weird like that.

"What?"

"How come you can't go full ghost?"

"What!"

"Why aren't you full ghost?"

"What!"

"HOW COME YOU CAN'T-oh!Never mind!"

With that,Danny stood in a ready stance and prepared himself by nodding at her once and then when she nodded back,he called out the two words as well and the next thing he knew when he glanced down,he was cladded in his ghost uniform.

"Excellent,"He said with a breath of sheer excitement and rose into the air along with Jade couching him on perennially.

"Good...good...you're doing great.Alright...not bad.Good,OK.That's good,now,float back down..._gently._"

With a frown,Danny effortlessly,floated back down to Earth in unison with Jade.Who seemed to just fade back into herself as soon as she landed,later,when Danny tried asking her more about her powers.She simply refused to say,saying that that was the least important thing at the moment and that his training was to begin the next day as it was getting dark.

"Danny,there you are!"His mother criedwith obvious relief,as Danny slipped into the door,trying not to draw attention.

"Yeah,"He muttered vaguely to her,starting up the stairs to his room and avoided talking to the rest of his family who were gathered around the TV set in the living room,"Hey,uh,Mom."

"Something wrong?"His father raised a brow at him questionabley,then a wide grin crossed his face,"It wouldn't involve ghost by any particular chance now,would it?"

"No,Dad."Danny told him without trying to cover up anything,as he continued up the stairs,"No-uhhh...eh,ghosts?"

"HA!I was right!It WAS ghost all along."He hooted in victory,but his wife shot up to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Jack,"She whispered in a hiss under her breath,"No ghosts."

"Mom,Dad,I really apperciate you're concern and everything."Danny said with a little more up-lifting to his weary body and tired,achy muscles,"But I'm beat!I really just want to go up stairs and go to bed...um...okay?"

"Alright,dear."His mother told himafter a moment of silence softly,starting to turn on her heel to go back down stairs,"As long as everything's okay,by the way,where did you go?"

"Uh,Tucks.Sam was with us."Danny repiled quickly,jogging up hastily up to his room in the hopes that thier satisfaction would be meet and they would just leave him alone for awhile.But he didn't make up the stairs without hearing,

"But Sam called and left about a dozen messages calling you something like,'A dirty,rotten back-stabbing,harpy-sideing know-it-all jerk.' and then she said that if you wanted to spend so much time with someone named Jade,it was fine with her and she never wanted to see you again as long as she lived.Oh and thier was a box of all sorts of stuff on the porch.

"Maddie,"His father told her in a slick-toned voice,"Like you always say,he's young,he's a teen and he's got a life."

After he serenaded her back to the living room,he stopped to wink at Danny who in turn returned it with a grateful look and then as soon as they were both seated again,he scampered up the stairs and fell asleep as soon as he was in his room.

About a week and a half later...

"Danny."Came the familiar voice of what sounded like a mixed combination of pity and worry,when Danny finally managed to open his eyes,he was very taken back to see Jade standing over him,"Danny,are you awake yet?Danny!"

"I'm up!I'm up!"He yelped in surprise,leaping out of bed.

"Blaze came back!Danny and he got me and Sam switched."

"Bla-who?"Danny had turned from wide-awake,to a bit groggy,"What do you mean,switched?And why are you in my room,Jade?I thought we were meeting in the park today."

Danny and Jade had been training and reviewing nearly everyday after school in the park or in an abadoned old factory.Why Danny had briefly seen Sam and Tuck pass him by every now and then at school,they regularly tried avioding him.Lunches were spent sneaking off to train and even fight some of the ghost that were starting to show up.Sadly,when Danny's eyes did meet Sam's,it was only an angered and even hurt glare back at him.But since her anger and fustration more-or-less covered her pain,she barely showed signs of it.Tuck frowned and shrugged when they meet and Danny felt even more ashamed to have done what he did.But in time,he had to tell himself over and over again,they'd make up and be friends.

"Well,"Jade began reluctantly and then just shook her head in exageration,"OK,here's the thing.Blaze is really after me.I manage to fight him off most of the time,but he always comes back.Being one of the cunning and agressive ghosts I know,he's been after me since...well,I got my powers since I was born and he's been after me for some reason I don't know..."

"Don't know what?"

"See...he's after me because,be...because."Danny watched as her voice started breaking,her dry eyes starting to moistion,"Cause...Because my mo-mom...she...she..."

"What?She what!What was you're mother?"

"She was half-ghost too,OK!"Jade burst out into tears,taking a seat on the edge of Danny's bed,"My grandmother died when she gave birth to my mother,living her half ghost and now I'm only a quarter.But,because my father didn't like it,he moved us away from her and I never saw here again!"

"I'm...sorry."Danny told her in a soft voice,sitting down next to her and patting her back,"I'm sorry that happened.But,what does that have to do with Blaze?Why did you come here?"

"Because I came to tell you,"Jade told him in a low voice,her head turned so he wouldn't witness her moping up the tears she shed,"Because he came back and mistaked Sam for me."

Well,I guess that's about all I have to type now!Be sure to stay tuned,as it gets more and more thrilling with each chapter and more surprises and secrets are revealed.g2g,byez!lol!

Lavender...be my paw.


	6. Don't judge a Ghost by it's cover

Thoughts raced through Danny's mind,as zoomed down near-deserted streets in the earliness of morning.The sun was just a small,visible orangish and yellowy pink ball hovering just barely in the sky,but of course Danny's mind was on other things,_Why didn't I just make up with Sam and Tuck (mostly Sam) in the first place!_He mind echoed in his mind guiltly,_Now Sam's in trouble,more ghosts are getting out,it may be the end of the world...and I have no clue where I'm going!_

"I might be able to help with that!"Jade flew up beside Danny and gave a little wave,then she exclaimed thoughtfully,"Guess you better include me in the fight to save you're girl friend!"

"Thanks...hey!Wait.I didn't say,I thou-"That was when his face turned a very,very pale livid,as he stammered the rest,"Yo-You-you-you...ca-caaaann read mi-mi-err...minds?"

"Pretty awesome,huh?"Jade laughed only mock boastfully,then she turned to grin seriously at Danny,"Would of told you earlier,but I just wanted to let you know that me and Emerald areboth named after the colour green,no joke!The big bang theory has it all wrong and if you think zits were bad,you haven't seen anything yet,Dannyboy!"

"Who gave you permission to..."Danny started to argue,but as always,Jade cut him off when she had had enough,

"Not important.Now look,Blaze lives in the ghost zone where I use to wrangler unlawful ghost.Anyways,his possible exact location is up in his home in the Predator Caves."

Danny shuddered a litte at the name which he instictively took as meaning something bad and very likely not safe,"Why do they call it that?Uhh...the Predator part,I mean."

"Well,"Jade sobered,absorbing words before speaking them,"Ghost zone isn't an all bad place,some ghost wander freely and even happily among other ghost as friends and neighbours.But some,like Blaze,seek revenage.All the things you ever heard about ghost wandering around looking for what they've missed or what missed them,is very true.But in todays world,most ghost just want a taste of the 'real' world."

"I see,"Danny nodded evenly,trying hard to understand,"So most of the time they just want to finish what they missed out on and sometimes just to seek revenage for whatever reason?"

Jade suddenly turned to him and offered him a very normal-yet-odd-smile,it was then that it revealed something Danny had never seen before,impressiveness,"That's...right Danny."

Smiling back,they both flew off in the direction of Jade's house.They didn'tsay anything,until they phased through the window in Jade's room.That's when if occured to Danny,how were they going to get into ghost zone here?But his question was awnsered for him the next second,when Jade pulled off a dusty old cover off an even older TV-set.

"And...this would be?"Danny inquired her suspiciously.

"This would be,how I wouldget in and out of Ghost Zone everytime I visisted."She told him while she started to jiggled a knob,then she grinned short of in a sheepish manner,"I know,it's accient!How do you think my Mother got there?"

The screene was fuzzy and hard to make out at first,but then it turned from grey to black and white and then finally to a picture of what looked like some sort of 2-D swirling,spiraling vortex.Danny shallowed hard and then stepped back a bit.

"Um,maybe this isn't such a good ideeeeaaaa..."But before he could get it all out,a wildly excited Jade grabbed his arm and held on tightly as they were sucked into the Television.

They both landed in a bumpy heap on top of one another,outside a misty grey place.Danny shielded his eyes,as he stood up and tried peering through the fog.At first,it was so thick that he couldn't make out a thing.But then,just as he was about to give up,the thick fog parted and alittle opening was made so that Jade and Danny could just walk right though it.

"So..."Danny regarded the empty and desolant-looking grey and ebony place with some discomfort yet with wonder and intrigue as well,"This is the Ghost Zone,huh?"

"Yep,this is it!"Jade repiled breezily,then added,"Spooked?"

"You mean scared?Me?Nah!"Danny waved his hand dismissfully,as Jade started to approach the first cave,_But I am scared for whatmight happen to Sam._

"Hah,I knew you liked-liked her."

"I do not!"

Theywere nearing the very top the very top middle cave and Danny noticed the glowing green,yellow and red eyes glaring ominously from the other sets of caves.So as they landed in front of thier desired one,Danny took one hand and pushed Jade gently aside,while boldly strolling in first.

"Hold it,hot-shot!"She told him quickly,pulling him right back out of the entrance,"It's not just _that _easy walking into Blaze's lair right all willy nelly.First,you have to learn what's expected."

So,they ventured into the cave together.While Jade devised a plan that consisted of one of them distracting Blaze,while the other went to free Sam.Of course,Danny instantly volunteered to go get Sam,but offered back-up assistance if necessary.

"Not that I don't think you can't take care of yourself,"Danny was rambling on nervously,but the corner of Jade's mouth pulled into a smirk,"What?Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing,"Jade chuckled slightly,as the dark dissapeared and the lighting of a single flame burned on the other side of the cave.That was when,they hearda soft,rumble of growling.

"This is _not _the girl,"He barked in a muffled bark,it was muffled because,Sam was dangling in a limp in his mouth.

"Sam!"Danny shouted suddenly,starting to fly over to her hastily,but he felt Jade hold him back.So Danny watched helplessly,almost in tears,as he dropped Sam's lifeless body.

"Go,"She saidcurtly,finally pushed him forward,letting whatever irratation or anger seep into her suddenly cool mood,she cracked her knuckles and knee,before shooting up into the air and giving Danny a fast glance,"Danny,go,NOW!"

Nodding,Danny rushed over to Sam as Jade and Blaze went at it.At first,he feared the worse,staring miserably at her motionless form.But soon,he realized with both joy and relief,she was just unconscious.And she appeared to be unharmed.Danny leaned down and smoothed back her shiny,black air.Which was brunette naturally,when all of a sudden,her eye lids fluttered open and she sat straight up.

"Uh..."She groaned wearily,rubbing her head,"What the,Danny!Why are we here and why are...you're still ghost?"

Danny was stunned with a puzzling look,"Um,yeah,why?"

At that moment,the look Danny had been recieveing since the whole 'rebellion' incident a week ago flashed back.It was a look Danny had come to know and despise greatly.But he watched with grief,as Sam stood right up and began to leave.

"Sam!"He called to her despreately,flying after her and grabbing a hold of her wrist not to tight but tight enough to keep her from leaving,"Sam,please,we really need to talk."

"Talk,"She whispered in a low,emotionless voice,then she turned on Danny glowering,her greenish-purple eyes flashing with anger and possibley pain,"What's there to talk about,Daniel!The fact that you turned on you're 'real' friends,just to hang out with that preppy little no it all."

"She's not a-"Danny began with some mild temper,but then looked at Sam sadly and sighed deeply,"Listen,Sam.We've been friends our whole lifes,Jade is just someone who was there to help me out a little bit.She's my friend too,I guess.But Sam,you and Tuck have been here longer.I'll always put you guys before a stranger,but just not this time.I'm sorry Sam."

The battle that had been raging on the last few minutes had settled down and that was when Danny started getting worried.As he turned to look over his shoulder,he realized with shock that both Jade and the Wolf were long gone.

"No,"He whispered under his breath,dropping to his knees,"Not her too,I just...I just don't know what to do anymore!I...I...I just wanna give up on these stupid powers!"

"Danny,giving up is not you."Sam came from behind him and told him with and put an arm around his shoulder,saying to him softly,"You never give up and you're powers aren't stupid.Maybe I did geta little too upset,but I was just...I don't know.I guess...I was just a little bit scared."

"Of what?"Danny asked without looking up at her.

"Of losing you."Sam sniffled and soon she was consumed by over-wheleming tears,as she slid down onto the cave floor.

"You,scared?"Danny got up and helped her up,saying in a surprised tone of voice,"You were afraid of losing me?"

Sam nodded slowly,"Of losing you to that ghost side."

"Sam,"Danny told her in a new air of confidence,"No matter how much I might change on the outside and maybe even the inside,deep down,I hope you know I'll always be me.Danny,"

Nodding again,she got to her feet as well,"You're right.I was judging our friendship from the wrong perspective.Which was wrong,but,it's almost like I couldn't help it.Like,it was all pulling me with such a great force...that for a second...I lost the sense of knowing who my friends were and maybe even...who I was.Guess I owe you an apology too."

"No,don't.Besides,we need to find Jade."Danny told her in a way that made him realize,he had felt the exact same way."

OK,a lot more questions and things will be awnsered in the upcoming and possibley ending chapter.But hey,Sam and Danny are back together...yay!Anyways,thanks for staying with me this far.And hope it's been what pll like to read and uhh...blah,blather,stuff.K,c ya homies,byez 4 now!

LP


	7. Chronicles of a Ghost girl:Enter Jade Bl...

**A/N:**Hey!Just wanted y'll to know that this is sort of a flash-back chapter and everything.So,don't expect so see much Danny mentioned in this particular chapter.But I wanted to dedicate it to Jade,just to be fair!Anyways,I don't quite remember about who she was living with in the beginning of the story,sorry.But she and her sister Emerald (who I will be mentioning soon!) live with thier aunt in Yettleton.And the father left and thier mother dissapeared.SORRY!It's a bummer I can't remember!But that's what I'm going with!

Jade placed one hand on her chin,as she sat in a tall mount chamber,over-looking the bleak and creepily deserted world of Ghost Zone.She,the one who had fought all her life and who had been an expert ghost wrangler,had messed up big time.Sighing,Jade laid down on her back and closed her eyes,trying to think back to when she was just a young girl.

10 years earlier...

"Mama!"A bright green-eyed little 5 year old,with black-as-night raven hair called to her mother from outside the little trailier where Jade and her mother lived at the time.

"What is it,sweetheart?"Came the warm and gentle reply from her mother,distinctly remembered as Jean Black,called to her daugther from the window from which she washed dishes.

The door flew open a few moments later and the image a very thin and shapely woman in her early twenties,with long and very shiney brunette hair and amazingly dark green eyes that seemed to almost glow in the mid-day sun,came running out of the front door and over to scoop up a giggling Jade.

"Who's Mama's princess?"Jean inquired her daugther playfully,spinning around in the warmth of the sun,the coolness of the light breeze of wind blow againist thier faces.

"Me!Me!Me!"Jade cried excitedley,holding her mother's on tightly and never letting go once,"Me,Mama!I'm your're princess..."

The wave of memmories from that age blew by quickly,as the memmories of an older,possibley 7-year-old Jade,began to form.Jade's mother had gotten back together only recently with thier father,Charles Black.Jade had always both feared and loved her father.For one thing,he was very big and had a startlingly deep voice.But he also had a fun,easygoing way about him.She wasn't sure,but they had divorced each other some time ago.Now,as this particular memmory became more clear and vivid,she found herself in fairly small room.

"It's dark,"A little voice came from a bed off to the left of Jade,she turned her head in darkened room to face the direction the voice had come from,"And...I'm scared."

Tossing off the covers,Jade made her way over to her 5-year-old sister Emerald's bedside.She could feel the quavering little buddle of her sister againist her small chest.That was when,leaning towards the wall,she could just vaguely make out the sounds of her parents aruging back and forth.With a sinking feeling,she scambled back to bed.

"Why is Mama and Daddy fighting?"Emerald asked in a trembling voice,falling on her pillow in the bundle of covers.

"I don't know,"Jade awnsered back quietly,sitting on the edge of the bed in thought,her skinny but long legs dangling.

"Daddy said that Mama and you were weird;but he said since you were his too,he'd let you and Mama stay."

"What?"Jade gasped in surprise,her green eyes widening.

"Well,he said you were showing signs of stuff when you was born.That you were different,like Mama."Emerald began explaining enthusastically,she got that way when she was excited,then she added lightly,"But I don't know what."

Jade jumped down from her sister's bed and made her way back her own bed,crawling in it and curling up under the covers,she went into even more deep thinking.Emerald was highly intellgent for her age and could acutally speak very well so you knew what she was saying.But this,this _weirdness _she was talking about...was that why her Daddy had left?

"Jade,"Someone called out her name softly,thinking it was Emerald,she rose up and glanced off at her sister.But Emerald was deep in sleep at the farside of her bed,that was when she saw the weary imaige of her mother inside the doorway.

"Mama."Jade whispered and then she started to get up,but froze to stare incredulously at what her mother had in her hands.Two,count them,two suitcases of what they had used to bring some things like cloths to her father's home almost 2 weeks ago.Since that time,it was like in the daytime her father was the fun-loving guy he'd always been,but by night he turned into someone completely different.

Yelling about how all this weirdness was starting to interfer with thier lifes.And now,as Jade just stood there facing her mother,it all finally made sense to her.They were outcasts of the family,both of them.With tears starting to spell from her eyes,she ran for her mother and into her wide,open arms.

"I'm so sorry,"Jean sobbed into Jade's nightshirt,allowing Jade to just barely see her mother's teary eyes,"I thought,oh honny.I thought you're father had changed and 'was' ready for the change to living with him.Sweetheart,theres something you and I need to talk about before we leave to go back home."

Jean carried a confused Jade over to the over-stuffed couch and sat down with her in her lap.While they settled back and her mother got her head straight.She turned to Jade with a new found radiance,her eyes shining with sparkling delight.

"I remember when you were born,Jade.You were so small and precious,you're father thought so too.Except,except he didn't know at the time that I was..."She paused suddenly,drew in a deep breath and started up again,"I meet you're father along time and we fell in love when I was about 17.Then,after we had you and settled in.I...I told him about being part ghost and you honny,being quarter ghost.See,you're grandmother passed away after I was born and something happened.My father thought it was bizzare that I was turning invisible and everything,but because he loved my mother so dearly.He kept me,but didn't always treat me like I treat you.Then I told you're father and we fought.Alot.We eventually seperated,then we got back together after talking it through.By then I had Emerald,who's human and from there.."

Silence fell,as the words of her mother faded and lodged themselfs within her mind.The way she felt when she had first heard of the fact that she was born having ghost in her.The fact that her mother was even more of one and the fact that she'd never see her father after that and then finally being able to have Emerald.Was all so much,but it sank in over time.

As the pictures and scenes flashed through Jade's mind,one came to full focus.It was when she had just celebrated her tenth birthday and now 7 soon going on 8 in 2 months Emerald and thier Mother,were in the small apartment they shared in the town they had just moved to,Yettleton.Jade's Mother had moved there to live near her sister Judy Bishop.

"Oh,Jade!"Her mother sqeualed happily,as Jade blew out the candles in one forceful blow,"I remember my 10th birthday!Like it was yesterday,me and Dad and Judy were all..."

"Heavens,Jean."Jade's Aunt Judy who was sereval years old then Jean and who was the only other who knew about the ghost powers,"Let the girl have a piece of cake already and quit jabbering away like you have no sense whatsoever!"

"Judy."Jean laughed with smile,keeping her eyes on her sister even though the smile was at Jade,"You always say that!"

The laughter and chattering drifted further away,as the memmory from a few weeks later took place.In the time since her mother had told her the sad truth only a few years ago and her sister had come to live with her,Jade had been practicing with her mother had getting hold of her powers and in that time learned her mother use to be a famous Ghost wrangler for outlaw ghost that roamed around illgeally.Since she had shown the TV Ghost Zone transportation portal,they continued to do what they had been doing.Teaming up with other Ghost officals and working hard to keep the Ghost Zone orderly and the Real World safe.Then,one night,something changed...and changed forever.

"I can feel something's wrong,"Jade said all of a sudden,as her and Emerald were finally drifting off into sleep in the bed they shared,late 3 weeks after Jade's birthday,"Let's go now."

"What is...it!"Emerald just barely had time to inquire groggily,as her sister grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen.There,they found thier Aunt Judy sobbing away relentlessly seated by the table.When she saw the girls,she cried even harder and gathered them both in her arms.

"You're mother left a note,before she called me and asked me to come for you.She didn't say why!But...but she said it was important.Oh,girls!"She continued to sob uncontrollabley.

They found the note on the table,it was written hastily,but still held the sentimental warmth and caring heart of thier mother,

_Girls,_

_As much as I dread to do this,I much do it.I know how much ail and despair I will cause to you.And for that,I am sorry.But I have been called away to a far part of Ghost Zone where trouble brews constantly and they despreately need me.Jade,Emerald,stay with you're Aunt Judie until I come back.Which I will,I promise you both.And you,Jade,you sweetheart promise me something.That you'll continue you're training and fight forboth worlds.You can do it!You have the skill and the knowledge too.And Jean,I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more when you were younger,but stay strong.Both of you._

_All my love,_

Mom.

Holding the note close and secretly vowing to keep her mother's promise,Jade watched almost blankly as the imagies blurred before her as she was still clutching the the note tightly.And as the imaiges swirled around in her head and Jade,now at the age she was,blinked her eyes open and sat up.She knew she couldn't stay down,she had to find Danny and she had to set things right between them once and for all.

Whew!WHAT A CHAPTER!I hope that clears some things up and don't worry,the next chapters won't be soooo 'emotional'.Acutally,there's one more thing we find out in the end.So...stay tuned!I know you will for the conclusion!Byez 4 now!lolz.

LP


	8. Emerald the Evil vs Danny the Halfa

Danny and Sam flew high above the gloomy and rather unpleasant grey landscaping,of course,Danny's mind wasn't really on the subject of Spiritual Agriculture.His thoughts were aiming more towards the events that had took place the last few weeks.Him starting High School as an ordinary freshmen,then that very same day gaining super powers from another word (literally),meeting the mysterious Jade Black and the the fight with Sam.It was all so much to recall,but luckily Sam's voice alerted him to stay focused.

"What?"Danny blinked out of his reverie,looking blankly yet questionabley down at Sam who he grasped by her two arms,"What did you say Sam?Sorry,I wasn't listening to well."

"You have a point...but I was going to say LOOK OUT!"She yelled suddenly,as they abruptly his a large stone castle.

Danny was just barely able to retain his ghost form,as he drifted in a more falling then floating move towards the ground.And as soon as he saw Sam safely on the ground,he collasped and tumbled on the ground himself,back to his oringinal form and making small,grunting noises.

"Danny,Danny,Daniel."Sam chuckled more to herself the Danny's worn-out out limp body as she pulled his arm around her neck to drag him along,then she said modestly,"You may be half ghost,but you still need to know what you're limit is!"

Jade could just make out the rumbling of low growling and mumbling noises from outside her chamber door,she also heard the sound of some scraping claws and the occasional sound of someone or something moving about.Sighing,she went to the window again to look out in the hopes of seeing Danny,well...she did catch the sight to be seen down low.

"Danny!"She shrieked out obstreperously,but then clamped her small and dark complexionedhands onto her mouth quickly.Because of the sound outside starting to grow louder.

Sam frowned at Danny,who still seemed out cold,she needed to get him out of this unconscious state...but how?Then she remembered!Danny absolutely hated being poked on his ribs.So,with a small smile at the thought of sort of just ticking him off alittle,Sam started vigorously jabbing in hard.

"_Yowww!_"It did the trick,because he bolted right up and then turned to glare at her,while clutching his side,"Sam!What the heck...you know I hate that!Hey,where are we anyways?"

"Right outside the castle where Blaze took Jade,"Sam told him as soon as he had calmed down soon,then she saw something change in Danny's eyes,something like...maturing.

"Sam...You're my friend right?"Danny inquired her with a sober-minded way about him,standing up to face the caslte and all it's hidden secrets alone,"As in,I can trust you no matter what the circumstance,is that right?"

She just nodded slowly,trying to understand,"Yes,that's right."

"And you trust me,"He turned directly towards her,"Right?"

She just laughed in chocked mixed feelings of emotions and words,before nodding harder and longer,"Yes,Danny,I can."

He took her by her hands and pulled her a little closer to him,staring deeper then ever before into those very eyes he had looked at so many time and saw just Sam there.But now something else was there,something.And Danny could feel it to,starting to grow and expand in himself as well.It was,without a doubt,something that would have to wait to be discovered.Something that,Danny knew,would have to wait.

"Then you know I have to go in there alone?"He equipped to her one last time in his softest and most calming voice.

This time,Sam nodded with a smile,"I know,do what you have to,Danny.But just believe in yourself,you can do it."

Smiling back at his best friend,aside from Tucker,Danny gave a little wave as he transformed back into his ghost form and phased quickly into one of the lower sections of the castle.It was even darker in there then it was in the caves,Danny realized with ever-growing discomfort.But then he remembered what he had to do and with that thought of Sam's reassuring words echoing through out his head,he was able to phase up through the floors until he finally reached Jade.But once he got there,he saw that she wasn't there.

"That's weird,"He told himself,puzzled,"Thought I heard her.."

"Intrudor!"Came a voice from behind him,"Seize him NOW!"

But before Danny could whirl around,he felt something hit him hard over the head and that's when he passed out once again.He awoke to the faint voices of some people arguing in another room and was angered to learn that he could not move his arms in the darkened room.His hands and feet were in phase-proof shackles.Danny soon realized as he tried it himself,hanging his head over,he began to devise some sort of escape plan.Then,out of the blue,who heard someone very familiar and at the same time very relieved say,

"Danny?Danny!Are you awake?"

"Ja...Jade?"Danny whispered back,then more joviously,"Jade!You're alright...you're...trapped?What happened,Jade?"

"Let's not talk about that."She said firmly,then began by saying with some greif arousing in her throat,"I guess I realized who Blaze was working for the whole time and who was really out to get me in the first place."

"Who?"Danny urged her on,a bit unsure he wanted to know.

"Meee..."A voice sizzled and the door flew open,Danny heard a quick snap and he could feel him and Jade moving.Then,he realized that the wall was moving!When he opened his eyes again,he saw that they were in a bright-lighted stadium and a very infuriated Jade was glowering beside him.

"Jade?"Danny sqeuaked weakly,his throat suddenly dry.

"It's my sister,"She finally awsnered after a moment or so,shaking her head sadly but matter-of-factly,"You won't believe it!The little tratior,all this time I thought she was my friend and everything else.She was plotting againist me...Me!"

"That's right."Someone slightly younger cackled deviously and a girl with brunette hair and eyes completely indentical to Jade's came out of a door from the same wall that they were shackled to and over in front of them,"You see,Danny-boy.I was always tried of Jade going off and training with Mom when I was started to live with them,not only that,she got to even _after _she left!Then Dad was telling me all these stories about how...ooohhh...You're going to pay for it,defintely."

"You brat!"Jade shouted hoarsely,struggling to get out of her locks and still trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Yeah,I already know what you'll say,sister darling."Emerald laughed back harshly,then her cool green eyes met Danny's wide-eyed and befuddled ones,"Tell you what,if you can fight me and win,halfa.I'll let you 'and' my worthless sister go.But if you lose,I get to keep the both of you locked up and that other little girl friend of yours.So,halfa Danny ghost,is it a deal?"

"Half...a?"Danny inquired Jade quizzically.

But she only rolled her eyes,"It means half ghost,Danny."

"Oh."

But then after a moment he began to realize,with some ruefullness,that Emerald was very much serious.She was extremely envious of her sister and she would so as she said she would.And as the betrayel he could almost feel that Jade was feeling started sinking in,he knew he also risked Sam.However,he nodded and then said in a low voice,

"Fine.I'll fight you,but I'll let you know right now...I will win."

Wow!Wonder what sort of conflicts or whatnot are starting to brew here.Well,only one way to find out!lolz...bye.

LP


	9. All's well that truely do end well

Danny looked his first real challenge in the eye,after that whole week of training with an expert ghost wrangler,already fighting ghosts,learning things on his own and just trying to plaining adjust to ghost powers.He truely felt he could take on someone just a little under 2 years younger then he was.

"You sure you wanna fight?"he inquired her with an amused grin playing on his face,"You're kind of a girl,you know."

"Danny..."the word's sizzled out under Jade's breath,but he could tell she was just felt fustrated and betrayed.So he nodded and turned to face Emerald seriously,

"Alright,I'll be fair."Danny told her calmly,blasting a small ectoplasmic beam on the cuffs and bursting free to go and look the surprisingly nonchalant pre-teen,"I can see where you're getting at,Emerald.Why don't we just talk about this."

But Emerald only narrowed her eyes more,pushing a button on her wrist and the loud almost pierceing sound of mechanical whirring started up and a few seconds later,Emerald had on a high-tec robotic suit on (alittle like the Techins guys) and was glaring down on Danny.

Danny sighed and got ready to fly up to fight,"Guess not,"

"Danny!"a worried Jade called up to him,he turned to her and saw that she looked almost pleading,"I don't know how strong she is,but please don't be too hard on her.I mean,if you have to the by all means yet!But...she's still my sis-"

"Shut it!"Emerald snapped loudly,firing a green blast at her.

"Danny..."she grunted as the blast started phasing her,"Forget that...that...oh darnet!JUST DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO!"

"My pleasure,"Danny grinned an apt,he really was ready!

First,he zoomed over to where she was and was about to deliver a pretty bad kick in her side,when she almost effortlessly stepped to one side and grabbed him by the ankle.With a small smirk,she thrusted back and he just barely caught himself in mid-air.Thinking for a moment he dissappeared.Then,reappearing over her,he was to shoot an etcoplasmic blast at her when she directed a cannon on her mechanical arm and shot a bigger blow of it at him.

"Uh..."he groaned nauseously as the slime started to run down his body,that's when the burning sensation started,"YAAHH!"

Emerald laughed hysterically,before explaining,almost in a normal voice and manner,"That stuffs hot on you're flesh if you're a ghost.But..."she wised up,"Not on a suit of armor."

He clenched his fist in anger and slight humilation,phasing through the slime and with his eyes blazing green,he echoed a a loud war cry and slammed his fist with great power into the suit of armor a momentarily distracted Emerald.Danny drifted backwards and breathed heavily under his breath.

"You!"she came back snarling fierecly,but then tried regaining her cool composure,"Nice first shot,but believe me.I'm going to make you 'go ghost' all the way before this is over with!"

Jade,who was watching with wide and anxious eyes,couldn't help feeling sorry for her sister.Sure,she was riddled both angery and hurt my her own sister's betrayel,slightly guilty for taking so much time with thier mother and sorry that this was the result of it all.But,like any criminal,she had to be stopped.

"Danny!"she called out to him quickly when he had drifted back almost near her,he turned to see resolute glowing in her eyes,"Hit her with everything you got,Danny!Don't hold back because she's my...sister.Ooh!Go for it Danny!You can."

"Wow,not only does my know-it-all of an older sister worship the grounds you walk on,"Emerald shouted out coldly,making sure they both could hear,"She's also you're personal cheering squad!Wow.Too bad you'll never have a wedding!"

"Thats..."Danny began in a low,valourous voice,"Is enough!"

Powering up to as high as he felt he could go,they locked in almost-mortal combat.Swinging thier fists at each other and dodging,a few blasts just barely missed Jade.As they fought,Danny noticed that as he fought harder he seemed stronger with each blow he made and shot he aimed for and made.He was still pondering on that,when Jade delivered an awful hit into the still slightly swollen ribs.He groaned and leaned over,that was when she blew on a whistle and Blaze appeared out of nowhere looking angry and mean.

"Blaze..."she told him slyly,looking up as Danny clutched his side in pain,she seemed to wonder but said,"Finish him!"

So that's when things really got bad,the Ghost Wolf started to shot rays Danny could barely dodge,then when that didn't work he seemed to get an idea in his head that made him almost grin.With a sneering look,he pounced on the now seemingly helpless Halfa and started scratched and occasionally nipping at him like mad.Jade watched in horror at what seemed like enternity,before Blaze picked him up and threw him with a hard bash againist the wall.

"Danny!"Jade nearly cried in choked tears threating to spill,he was beaten pretty bad.His suit had rips and he had scratchs that were long and looked deep.Two black eyes and he just layed there in a limp,motionless form,that's when Jade was able to phase through as he had and come by his side.

"Not a fun way to end you're first relationship with a boy is is?"Came the ecohing of her sister's harsh words,but Jade only ignored her while she knelt down by his side,then she continued at her sister's suspence,"I knocked that ghost boy out so fast,it's not even funny.That's why I'm not laughing!Now that he's out of the way...I'm going to do what I should have done a very,very long time ago..."

Jade rose suddenly,her breathing was coming out in short,abrupt puffs as she turned on Emerald with saddened,soulful eyes,"Sister,"she began to say in a chapfallen,disapointed voice,"What have you turned into?I tried to make sure you were alright,I even asked you."

"What?"Emerald blinked,confusion filling her green eyes.

"I asked you,more times then you'll ever know if you wer okay,"Jade started to say more clearer and more confidently,glancing down briefly at Danny and then up at him,"Then you attack him!"she pointed to Danny,"An innocent teen boy who just happens you be part ghost."

"You're point?"she inquired cheekily,regaining her composure.

"The point is I did _nothing _to you but try and love you,"Jade told her with a sinking feeling,as she snapped disgustedly,"And you,Emerald Janet Black,betrayed me!"

The two locked eyes with each other and were just about to make a mad run at each other.When Danny,who was just barely able to fly,threw himself between the two and stretched both his hands out to barricade them from each other.His breathing was raspy,Jade noticed with rising concern,but he only shook his head at her worried face and started saying,

"Look at you two.You're sisters and you're fighting over something niether of you had any control over!Jade,it's not you're fault you were born a quarter ghost and lived with your mother most of the time;Emerald,nothing's you're fault either.Listen,unless you two are going to solve you're differences without fighting,I'm not moving a mus...cle..."

Doing the opposite,Danny collasped back down to the ground and changed back into his normal form.Still badly beatened up and scarred.He,Jade thought with sympatheny,had used the very last of his strength to do the thing he thought was right.And she admired him for that.

"Jade,"Emerald sniffled slightly,tears forming in her eyes as she jumped out of the suit and the two of them embraced,"I'm...I'm sorry Jade!"she sobbed,"...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay,"Jade whispered softly into her ear,"I forgive you."

All thefeelings like betrayel and anger,faded at that moment.While they just continued on hugging each other,that's when a third party joined them and the three of them,Sisters and...Mother,embraced for a long time.As the moon came out from behind the clouds outside and a howl was heard from the outside somewhere on a small hill.

The Next Morning...

Danny woke up the next morning lying on his back in bed,the covers were pulled up and he was still wearing the same outfit as the day before,but he didn't know why he was there or how.Then it hit him!The battle,he bolted up and then gasped at how his back and ribs ached when he tried sitting up and his arm seemed to be secured carefully in a makeshift cast.

"Danny."

He turned then to see a very different and very warm Jade come up to him and throw her arms around him.But,as he still felt confused and disoriented,he only pulled away and that's when he caught sight of a sorrowful-looking Emerald and a much older woman,about his parent's age,standing beside her.

"What's going on?"Danny asked her in a hushed voice,wanting to be sure this wasn't an ambush of some sort.

"Danny,first off,this is my mother..."Jade stepped back and the woman who resembled both Jade and Emerald stepped forth,"She's also part ghost."

"I want to thank you Danny."she smiled at him,grasping his hand in hers,"Thank you for reuniteing me with my family."

"You're...welcome?"he said with raised brow,eyeing Emerald in the background suspiciously and then turning to Jade,"But,what happened?How'd I get back home and-"

So,Jade came back over to sit on the side of his bed and began to explain to him that after all this time thier mother had been held back because she had been so busy and caught up with the run of the bandits,it was touch-and-go for her every day.But,not explaining how exactly,but only saying that since the crime-rate had gone down and everything seemed to be going back to normal (as far as normal went with ghosts) and had returned home to find all of this out.And that they had been talking and getting reaquinted all through the night while Danny had been asleep and Jade had told Danny's parents not to distrub him for obvious reasons.

"And Emerald...?"Danny asked as soon as she was done,not all to entirely convinced someone could change like that.

But before she could speak,Jade came to her rescue,"Just some things that needed to be sort out,"she smiled at her sister,who in turn smiled back,"I guess it's safe to say..."

"Safe to say that you two should have a few minutes alone before we go,"Jean intreupted,giving Jade a knowing look and smiling at Danny,"It was nice to meet you,young man."

"You too."Danny told her slowly,nodding a little uneasily.

As soon as Emerald and her mother had left the room,wall enterance,Jade stood up and then walked back to the far wall.With her back opposite from Danny,it gave both of them a chance to think about what they wanted to say to each other.But first off Danny started off by asking,

"How's Sam?Is she alright by this whole thing?"

"She understood,"Jade repiled coolly,not turning to look at him,"She agreed that it'd be best for us to explain things to..."

"Blaze?"Danny inquired again,picking up where she trailed off.

"Behind bars."

That's when they both fell silent to really do so deep and real thinking,thinking that they hadn't done for a long time and that probabley needed to be done before saying anything.Finally,just as Danny felt this would go on forever,Jade dashed over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"And that was for?"he asked her in a surprised voice,trying to hide the fact that he had never been kissed before by a girl.

"For everything,"Jade told him quickly and then started over by kneeling down on one knee and putting a hand on his shoulder,"Before you came along,I was just so anti-social and moody.But you,Danny Phantom,never gave up on being my real...well maybe once.But,you're my first true friend."

Danny smiled at that and after a moment of to,he began to say what was on his mind,"Well,if it wasn't for you..."he glanced down at himself,"I'd probabley be a wreck right now without my amazing Ghost guide's words of wisdom and training."

They both laughed at that.

"But seriously,"Danny told her,straining his eyes to look at her fully and recoginize her as almost like his guarding angel maybe,"You really helped me out and...you're my friend too."

Smiling,for the very first time,a true and honest smile she hadn't smiled since she was a young girl.Jade started to walk backwards and was just about ready to leave,when she turned to him one more time and then asked hopefully,

"You won't forget me,"she turned to look out the window and then she turned back to him with a sigh,"Will you,Danny?"

The words seemed to swirl around in Danny's head,as he lay it back down and closed his eyes.Then,with a start,Danny rose up and saw that he was no longer banaged up.He caught up slowly and catiously from his bed to make sure and then made his way over to the window.Looking out,he observed two squirrels running about on some black eletrical wires.Had it all been just one big dream?He wondered,still leaving the question undecided,Danny open up the window and stuck it out just enough to see it start to turn a white-ish colour in the Afternoon light of the sun and then back to being his regular skin.Smiling,Danny sat up on the window ceil and thought he could just make out someone flying out in the distance.

"So,Danny Fenton,was it all just one big dream?"he asked himself again aloud,leaning back and allowing his thoughts and dreams for the future flow,then he grinned,"Not a Halfa of a chance."

The End.

Thank you for everyone who took part in reading and reviewing my first and maybe,hopefully not last piece here.Anyways,see ya!Hope y'll liked it...and that's all folkies!

LP


End file.
